daffysbizarreadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shameless Ed: return to peach creek
' Shameless Ed : return to peach creek(恥知らず編：ピーチクリークに戻る)' is a spin-off story from Daffys bizarre adventure Phantom Brains. Story Prologue ''' The story begins with Ed right after he fought Billy and his Friends, Ed is confused and laments about what should he do now. He could go back to goodbling but he would kill him. Without any other options Ed decides to return home, specifically to the small suburban town of Peach Creek. '''Return Upon arriving in peach creek and going to 124 Rethink Ave, Ed could tell something was wrong, the neighborhood was empty but there were remains of something that went wrong, pieces of wood and plastic everywhere and a large broken machine. Ed wondered what had happened, until Suddenly he was attacked by an old neighbor Rolf who was behaving strangely his eyes were blank and he acted like a zombie, Ed was pinned down until someone knocked rolf off of him, Ed looked and saw his old friend Edd or as he calls him Double-D. Double-D had saved Ed and upon finding shelter in a treehouse he asked Ed why was he here? Ed told him what had happened in Endsville and what he did to Jib. Here is the reason why Ed left peach creek. Past Mistakes Many years ago, Ed was having a normal day with his friends Double-D and Eddy, making scams to con the others out of their money, until he became friends with Jib, Jib was revealing himself to be a friend to everyone in the cul-da-sac except for double-d and eddy who didn’t believe him. Eddy of course treated jib like crap but then jib retaliated and almost killed eddy, after recovering from his injuries eddy scolded Ed which left him feeling guilty for almost killing one of his best friends. Ed then left peach creek with jib to live elsewhere which would eventually lead him to Endsville and fight Billy. Peach creek under siege Once ed told double-d about what he’d been through, double-d understood him and then told him what happened while he was gone, peach creek was under siege by the Kanker sisters who’ve obtained a stand called Tainted Love that causes people to be hypnotized by their looks however it only seems to effect normal people, people with stands are immune''' to its power. Double-d was able to escape them by using his stand ''Plastic Beach'' to make a distraction in the form of a dummy made of plastic garbage. Ed was impressed and showed his stand ''Monster Mash'' which could easily topple the Kanker sisters control over the Cul-Da-Sac. However, double-d says they need to find eddy because he knows how to make a good plan. As they look for eddy, Ed remembers his brother having a secret room in his house, with this knowledge in mind they quickly head for Eddy’s house they get a run in with Kevin who blames the Eds for causing this chaos even though double-d tried to tell Kevin that he’s mistaken he doesn’t care and unleashes his stand Bicycle Race, the ensuing fight alerts the other kids and before they all get mauled to death, they get saved by Eddy who’s revealed his stand ''Cleanhead'' to fight against the kids and save Ed and Double-D quickly he doesn’t save Kevin but reluctantly saves him wanting a temporary truce. '''Preparation Once inside eddy asks Ed why he’s here and congratulates Ed for defeating jib. Double-d reveals another secret that jib wasn’t Ed’s stand, Jib was someone elses stand he doesn’t know but is willing to fight them. the Ed’s then hatch a plan to stop the kanker sisters and save peach creek with help from Kevin who stopped Rolf from entering into Eddy’s house, but rolf is unconscious and Kevin wants to save him so Ed reveals he had a shard of the stand arrow that he uses to save rolf to which upon waking up rolf is overjoyed with the Edboys return and saving his life and helping him get away from the witch‘s spell. Rolf now helps out the Ed’s and their time to make a plan is cut short when the kids break into the house and they must escape from them quickly they then know a place to go Ed’s room just next door, kevin decides to ditch the Ed’s thinking that the cul-da-sac is a lost cause. The window for Ed’s room is closed and Rolf activates his stand ''Old Town Road'' to open up the window and let the Ed’s in. The Ed’s then plan out their next move and ultimately find their way into the kanker sisters hideout, located in the sewers. Final Fight The Ed’s fight the kanker sisters as rolf rallies his animals and the zombie kids to enter the sewer. The kanker sisters reveal that tainted love is a shared stand amongst the three of them and that it can shoot kisses at people that burn and hearts that can cut open people. Meanwhile rolf gets betrayed by wilfred his pig as he leaves him behind to get mauled by the kids until kevin comes back to save him last minute. As Ed delivers the final blow to lee kanker the sisters other sisters make a run for it, but get trampled by Rolf’s animals and the cul-da-sac is saved, everyone cheers the Ed’s for their help and Ed’s little sister Sarah thanks him. After the cul-da-sac throws Ed a party to celebrate his accomplishment, during which Ed reflects how he’s grown from this experience and has been reunited with his friends and family. Epilogue After the party Eddy gets a post card from his brother he opens it to reveal “Hey squirt I’m going to be visiting you on Saturday for some unfinished business with your friend and what he did to me. See you then little Bro.” Eddy then tells Ed that Eddy's brother is Jib‘s user. Ed is shocked about this outcome and then prepares himself. Trivia * This is a spin-off that was well received by critics and audiences despite not being a canon story and being more or less a “what-if” * The story was left open ended because the author wanted to see what people would come up with as a conclusion. * Category:Spin-offs